1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is generally concerned with electrical devices of the kind including a cover incorporating a cable outlet with an associated cable clamp for retaining the cable.
It is directed more particularly, but not necessarily exclusively, to cable-mounted connectors, especially industrial cable-mounted connectors.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For safety reasons it is desirable if the cable clamp of electrical devices in the form of industrial cable-mounted connectors (plug and/or socket) cannot be lost.
The personnel responsible for attaching these devices to a cable necessarily have to hand the cable clamp which, once properly clamped onto the cable, prevents any subsequent traction applied to the cable detaching any conductors from the mechanism, in this instance a contact assembly, to which it has been connected.
At present the cable clamp usually comprises two jaws to be clamped together and is usually contained within the cover.
This is the case, for example, in French patent 2 173 455.
In this French patent the jaws of the cable clamp are in one piece with the insulative material support of the mechanism.
Although this arrangement is satisfactory, it has the disadvantage of taking up significant space within the cover.
Although it acceptable for straight cable-mounted connectors, it is not necessarily acceptable for cranked connectors, all the more so in that this arrangement is then difficult to reconcile with the requirement for a particular angular orientation of the mechanism relative to the cover according to the maximum load voltage to be complied with.
In German utility model No 66 04 978 the cable clamp is also inside the cover and uses screws which pass through the latter.
Apart from the fact that these screws are difficult to insert blind, the fact that they pass through the cover compromises the seal.
What is more, if the cable clamp is not correctly tightened in either case this deficiency is not visible.
In French patent No 1 333 606 the cover comprises two pivoting half-covers and the ends of the half-covers form the jaws of a cable clamp.
Insufficient tightening of the cable clamp may then be visible, but the fact that the cover is made as two half-covers means that it cannot provide a seal.
A general object of the present invention is an arrangement which advantageously meets the requirement for a captive cable clamp while avoiding the disadvantages outlined above, with additional advantages.